Horticulture and Maneating plants
by Yami Maleci
Summary: Woo Hoo my first Yu Yu Hakusho Fic! and I actualy finished it anyhoo...when Kai is slacking off for a plant test who does she turn to for alittle last minute studying....Kurama and Kuronue of course Please Read and Review Ja!Lil Kai and her Yami


Procrastinating for a Horticulture Test and Kurama's man-eating plant By:Lil Kai Disclaimer: Lil' Kai:Yay! I finshed my first Yu*YU*Hakusho Fan Fic be proud of me  
  
Yami Bakura:Thank Ra finally a story that she doesn't harass me in  
  
Lil' Kai:*Looks confused* Yami B what are you doing here?  
  
Yami B:Oops wrong fic so I'm gonna go now bye*runs out of the room very fast*  
  
Kruonue:*looks confused*Who was that?  
  
Lil' Kai:KUROUNE!!!!!!*glomps Kuronue*  
  
Kuronue:O.o Ah Kurama alittle help here  
  
Kurama:Down Kai!*pulls Kai off a frightened Kuronue*  
  
Kuronue:Now I know how you feel with your little fan club Kurama  
  
Lil' Kai:Oh shut up you*snatchs Kuronue's pendent and runs off with it*  
  
Kuronue:*pouting* hey that's mine come back with that!*runs after Kai*  
  
Kurama:*sighs* Lil' Kai doesn't own Yu-Yu-Hakusho or YGO (since Yami B was in her disclaimer) so if you sue her all you will get is her pocket lint so just don't sue her okay  
  
Lil' Kai:*runs past Kurama with Kuronue hot on her trail* On with the Fic!  
  
Kuronue:Get Back Here And Give Me My Necklace Makeci!!!!!!  
  
**********************  
  
Authoresse's note: the resions some of the words are underlined is this was an assinment for class and I had to so just thought I'd mention that ^___^  
  
******************  
  
'Come on Kurama open up!', Maleci thought to herself as she rang the doorbell for the forth time in a row. She was just about to ring it for the fifth time when it opened suddenly to reveal a teenager with black hair that he had tied back in a ponytail he was also wearing black baggy pants with a black tank-top.  
  
"What's up Lil' Kai?" the boy greeted extending a hand and inviting Maleci into the house.  
  
"Nothing much Kuronue", Kai replied walking in,"is Kurama here?"  
  
"Yea..I think he's up in his room feeding his pets, why?"  
  
" Three guesses, and the first two don't count" Kai muttered slumping onto the couch  
  
The black-haired boy smirked,"Let me guess; you forgot to study for your Horticulture test and it's tomorrow right"  
  
"Bingo"  
  
Kuronue shook his head,"Hey Kurama!", he shouted up the stairs,"we've got company so get down here"  
  
"Coming!" came the muffled answer. It was about another two minutes before the redheaded teenager deiced to show himself.  
  
" Took ya long enough fox boy" Kuronue muttered from his spot on the couch where he was lazily playing with one of his throwing stars.  
  
"May I remind you that you are also of kitsune decent", Kurama stated leaning against the railing of the stairs,"so who's are guest?"  
  
"Lil' Kai, she needs help studying for some Horticulture test", Kuronue answered throwing the star at a picture of Koenma that was hanging on the wall. It hit the picture right in the head,"Bulls eye!"  
  
Kai's eyes widened,"Kuroune you've gotta teach me who to do that!" She said amused. Kuronue beamed at the compliment but Kurama just shook his head and sighed.  
  
"Maybe later right now you've got studying to do"  
  
"Yes mother!" the purple-haired girl said sticking out her tongue and walking into the kitchen  
  
"Ah..Kai the living greenhouse is that way,"Kuronue shouted pointing to Kurama's room,"why are you going into the kitchen?", this statement gave Kurama the opportunity to smack the black-haired boy in the head.  
  
"At least mine doesn't look like a pig-sty" Kurama muttered  
  
"Munchies first then study" Kai shouted from the kitchen  
  
"Whatever" The boys said in unison following Kai into the kitchen  
  
After downing a two-liter bottle of Pepsi, two bags of chips, a package of pixie sticks and a king-sized chocolate bar, the three were finally ready to get down to business.  
  
"Boy that was good" Maleci commented, patting her stomach  
  
Both boys nodded their heads in agreement,"I don't think I've seen anyone eat so much in my life," Kurama stated  
  
"Yea, if all you had to do for the test is eat you'd ace it!" Kuronue joked  
  
Kai scowled at her friends' jokes, "Shut up Kuronue or I'll feed ya to Kurama's man-eating plant, Fred," she said picking up her backpack and a package of Girl Scout cookies off the counter and heading up to Kurama's Room.  
  
"Hey wait for me" the black-haired fox shouted as he ran after the girl  
  
"This is going to be a long afternoon" Kurama sighed following them "So what's going to be on the test?" Kuronue asked plopping himself on Kurama's bed  
  
"It's vocab and parts of the flower" Kai answered and then shoved a cookie in her mouth.  
  
"That's easy stuff!" Kurama exclaimed grabbing Fred off his shelf  
  
"Maybe for you Fern Boy" Kai grumbled glaring at the redhead  
  
"Hey, I got an idea", Kuronue said an evil glint was in his eyes, "Why not bring the man-eating plant to your class. I'm sure it has a taste for humans since it's tried to eat Yusuke enough"  
  
"It's gonna have a taste for fox if you don't knock it off Kuronue"  
  
"Thanks Kai I feel SO loved"  
  
"Okay Maleci first question", Kurama said, "and it's an easy one, what's the process where the plant makes food?"  
  
"Maleci thought for a moment before answering,"Photosynthesis", she said  
  
"Maybe you're not as brain-dead as I thought" Kuronue muttered smirking. Kai glared at the black-haired boy before smacking him in the head.  
  
"Can you two cut it out for two seconds so we can finish this?" Kurama questioned  
  
"I suppose" the black-haired boy said letting go of Maleci's ponytail  
  
"Good, now what does the phloem do?"  
  
"Ah..something about carrying, food and roots" Kai answered  
  
"Close enough", Kurama sighed, "now what is this called?" He asked pointing to the edge of a leaf.  
  
"It's the edge of a leaf, so what?" Kuronue piped in as he swung his pendent back and forth  
  
"Thank you captain obvious, but in the plant world we call them margins."  
  
"Same diff" Kuronue replied shrugging  
  
"Your hopeless", Kurama stated glancing at his friend before turning back to Maleci, "back to the leaf, it also has a midrib, epidermis a stoma which allows it to breathe and transpire and the blade. Think you can remember all that?"  
  
"No problem" Kai assured  
  
Kurama nodded and continued, "And this", he said pointing to another thing on his plant, "is a leaf scar"  
  
"What's it do?"  
  
"It shows where the leaf is attached and the chloroplasts inside the leaf makes it green it also makes food"  
  
"Aren't petals considered leaves too?" Kuronue asked  
  
Kurama nodded his head yes, "Maybe there's hope for you yet!", he said surprised. Kuronue shrugged and nibbled on a cookie, "The petals are the colorful part of the flower and help attract bugs for pollination and the sepals protect the flower before it opens."  
  
"You need a new hobby Fox Boy", Kai stated, "your knowledge of plants scares me"  
  
"What would you if I didn't know all this?" Kurama asked  
  
"Probably fail the test but you know."  
  
"That's what I thought, now what's a medium?"  
  
"No clue" Kai said  
  
"Anything that is used to grow plants like perlite, sphagnum moss, sandy soils, mulches, vermiculite, loam and clay."  
  
"Okay Kurama we get the point" Kuronue said sarcastically  
  
"Oh..right", Kurama said grinning sheepishly, "guess I got a little carried away"  
  
" Just a little"  
  
*******The Next Day************  
  
"Alright class! Here's the test you may begin when you get it"  
  
Maleci flipped over the test and looked at it, 'Piece of cake', she thought to herself, 'thank you Kurama!' 


End file.
